The Moment He Knew
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Takes place during 1X14... It was in that moment that he knew he loved her... Christian/Tara slight Ethan/Tara


The Moment I Knew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Academy or any characters!**

**Pairings: Christian/Tara, Tara/Ethan**

_Takes place after Turning Pointes_

Christian didn't really think it was possible. He didn't even know how it happened. Tara was just the goodie goodie two shoes he found in the boys change room on that first day at the Academy.

Overtime they actually became friends.

It was after holidays that they really started hanging out. They were getting along and trusting each other, which was great for their partnership and all, but somehow, for some reason, Christian felt more than that.

He knew something was wrong when Ethan called him at 9 o clock at night, asking about Tara.

He spotted her at the same club Ethan told him about.

Tara looked relived when she spotted him and hugged him as a thank you.

They walked through the park; quietly talking and taking in the view.

"Race you to the end of the park? Christian suggested with a smirk.

Tara nodded as se took off running with Christian running after her, as if it were some kind of cat and mouse game.

They laid on the grass, relaxed yet completely silent.

"Why are you going out with Ethan?" He didn't mean to sound so jealous and bitter... He was just curious.

Tara ha stared up at him, confused for the most part. "What?"

"Just asking..." Christian trailed off, hoping for more of an answer than what he was getting.

"Because... He's perfect. In every way." Tara had stated, with that dreamy look on her face, that Christian swore only happened in the movies.

As Tara blabbed on and on about Ethan and then about the train, he couldn't help but stare at her.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. Her curly hair had little pieces of grass stuck to it, and she talked his ear off, but he just gazed and smiled at her.

He doesn't know why but something inside of him just turned a switch on or something. He leaned down to kiss her before he realized what he was doing.

Tara quickly titled her head to the side and lifted herself off the ground.

"We're gonna miss curfew." She reminded as she scrambled to her feet, flustered.

He sighed yet followed her out, but couldn't help feel disappointed. He wouldn't care if he missed curfew every night if it meant he could gaze at the stars and kiss Tara whenever he wanted to.

But that was a long shot; she was with Ethan, and until then he rarely even thought of her as anything more than the girl he saw that very first day of class.

The next day, they seemed to have gotten over the awkwardness of last night. He spotted her walked with Sammy and Kat like usual. Tara was laughing as Sammy pulled her into dancing with him.

Wow, he loved her laugh, Christian thought. It was infectious and cute and full of liveliness.

Sammy had twirled in Christian's direction before he could even ask what was going on. Sammy was already dancing with Kat as Tara and Christian awkwardly glanced at each other.

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as they started moving back and fourth to the invisible tune.

Christian genuinely smiled, and felt happy as they danced, only looking into each other's eyes.

She had smiled back at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach the moment their hands connected. She pushed her feelings aside when they heard footsteps approaching them..

"May I cut in?" They heard a familiar voice call out with a smirk.

Tara knew exactly who it was. She let a small smile graze her lips as she recognized the person standing before her.

Ethan. "Hi." She squealed as she stepped away from Christian and threw her arms around her boyfriend, embracing him with delight.

Christian watched, sadly as Ethan held her hand and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

They were so cheesy and it made him want to vomit. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous.

That's why it hurts so bad. He wants to be in Ethan's place. He wants to be the one to hold Tara's hand and tell her constantly how beautiful she is. He wants to hug her and cuddle at night, while watching a movie. He wants to just talk with for hours because he loves the sound of her voice.

He wants to be with her... And nobody else.

That's when Christian Reed knew he loved Tara Webster.


End file.
